Game Options
When starting a new Custom Game, you will have several Option to choose, many unique to FFH2. * Barbarian World - The map starts with some Barbarian Cities already in place and defended (1 city per player in the game) * Wildlands - More Animals will exist in the world * Blessing of Armathaon - More bonuses (resources) will exist in the world * Living World - More Random Events will occur during the game * Last Days - The Armageddon Counter will change twice as fast * Hallowed Ground - The Armageddon Counter is disabled * Compact Enforced - Infernal and Mercurians Civilizations will never enter the game * No Lairs - No creature spawning improvements will appear on the map * No Hell Terrain - Terrain will never change to be Hell equivalents * No Settlers - No players are allowed to construct settlers (new cities can only be generated by the Barbarians) * Slower XP - XP gain by all units is reduced 50% * End of Winter - After the map is generated, all Tundra Tiles are converted to Snow; Plains & Grassland tiles are converted to Tundra; and Desert Tiles are converted to Plains. Each tile will revert back to the appropriate Tile after 10-100 turns (precise time length is randomly determined per Tile) * No Unique Features - prevents the spawn of unique features (world limited ones) on the map * Remove Religion: ____ - keeps the religions from being researchable * No World Spells - Prevents the use of any worldspells * No Acheron, Duin, Orthus - Blocks the World Units from being able ot enter the world * Blue Marble Terrain - Different appearance of the Map terrains, not as dark as normal FfH, but not as "cartoony" as normal BtS * AI No Building Requirements - AI players do not require buildings to construct or upgrade their units * Flexible Difficulty - (No Effect in a Multiplayer Game) - Every 20 turns the difficulty level of the game will be raised if you are in the top 1/3 of the scorelist, or reduced if you are in the bottom 1/3 of the scorelist. (the 1/3 is rounded down) * AI No Minimum Level - AI Players are allowed to construct units which normally must be upgraded to after attaining a certain level, and can upgrade to that unit type regardless of level * Challenge: Cut Losers - Every 50 turns (starting with turn 100) the lowest player by score is removed from the game, until there are only 5 players left in the game. * Challenge: High to Low - (No Effect in a Multiplayer Game) - Starting on Turn 50, if you are ever the top Civilization by score you will be moved to control the lowest Civilization by score instead. This will happen twice at most. * Challenge: Increasing Difficulty - Every 50 turns the difficulty level of the game increases 1 rank until you are playing at Deity Notes To change options midgame you need save the game as a scenario from the worldbuilder menu. That will create the text version of the save that will allow you to modify the options with notepad. Keep in mind that this will loose some information about your game (production progress towards builds, damage on units, etc). MODMOD Game Options Several MODMOD share some successful component that make available the following game options. In example, the famous mod More Naval AI (MNAI) incorporates Puppet States mod and makes available the relative Game Option. ExtraModMod, incorporating MNAI, will sport Puppet State Game Option as well. Puppet States This game option is introduced by the Puppet States mod. When a player captures the city of another civ and they have knowledge of creating Vassals, they will be given the option to set up a Puppet State rather than capturing or razing the city. This will create a new civ of the same civ type as the previous city owner. This Puppet State will be a permanent Vassal to the creating player. In addition to normal Vassal State limitations, Puppet States will not have a Palace. If a Puppet State becomes the last incarnation of its civ type, it will turn into a legitimate civ and the Palace restrictions will be removed. Revolutions This game option is a merging of the Revolutions (code extracted from RevDCM since it seemed to be more recent) mod. Revolutions allow for cities to become disenchanted with their current ruler creating events that the player has to react to and sometimes even spawning a rebel civilization and creating civil wars. Advanced Tactics This option incorporates various game-related tweaks that will provide a different and interesting FFH experience. * Players can pillage their own roads * Pillaging sometimes grants experience * Bombarding sometimes grants experience * All units have an inherent withdrawal chance * Mech units can be captured as a result of battle (code adopted from the War Prizes modcomp by mechaerik) * Great Generals generated from combat with other civs * Advanced Diplomacy (adapted from Advanced Diplomacy by Afforess) * Super Forts - (adapted from Red Key's Super Forts mod by Red Key)